


My Cop, Your Boss

by Highlander_II



Category: House M.D., In Plain Sight, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Mentioned Lovers, Other, Role-Play Related, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and House chat about the women in their lives.</p><p>A bit of 'explainy' for this - first, it's all katernater's fault. XD  Second, it's based in an RPG we set up where Cameron is House's boss when Cuddy goes out on maternity leave and, somehow, Iron Man ends up hanging out in Albuquerque with Mary Shannon.  [http://ppth-clean-slate.dreamwidth.org/]  Third - it was written about 3.5 years ago. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cop, Your Boss

Tony sat down in the only available chair. The place was full, far busier than he'd seen it of late. He would have sat alone, but this was more inconspicuous. 'Even if the man across the table was glaring at him for interrupting his evening of debauchery. That is what a strip club was for, after all.

"I heard you've been making it with your boss," he said to his table companion and took a studious sip of his drink.

An eyebrow made a microscopic move up the other man's forehead in reaction. He did not sip his drink. "And I heard you've been taking it from a cop."

Tony snorted a laugh. "Actually," he waved his glass at his companion, "she's a US Marshall."

A glass raised in a salute of some sort of male solidarity. He sipped his drink, then asked, "Does she handcuff you to the bed?" Is it a sin that he doesn't stop the wicked little smirk that bends the corners of his mouth?

"My good, Doctor, it would not be wise to offer such information in such a public setting."

House smirked again. "Then you shouldn't mention her occupation in such company."

"You really just said that." Tony tossed back his drink. He waved a finger at House. "But, the real question is, is she any good?"

"My boss or your cop?"

"Your boss. I already know about the cop."

House leaned an elbow on the table casually. "What do you think?"

Tony mimicked the motion. "That if you're here, and not getting a lap dance, that it's good, but not serious."

All House could do was grin and finish off his drink.


End file.
